


Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Rising Heroes

by C_C_M



Series: Heroes Of Light [1]
Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alola Pokemon, Blood, Character Death, Dark, Drama, Fatherly Bonding, First PMD Fanfic, Fluff and Angst, Galar Pokemon, Gen, Good versus Evil, Hybrid Pokemon - Freeform, Hybrids, Mentor bonding, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, PMD, Plot Twists, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - Freeform, Rated For Violence, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_C_M/pseuds/C_C_M
Summary: When a girl named Autumn is turned into an Eevee, she is chosen to save a world inhabited by pokemon. With allies to befriend, foes to challenge, there may also be secrets that might have been better off not discovered.
Series: Heroes Of Light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878820
Kudos: 1





	1. Awakening

"Hey, please wake up," Autumn's eyes opened slowly to see a blurred face looking down at her.

She rose up from where she was lying down and blinked again and saw it was a cat-like creature she recognized it as a Litten. It wore a bright orange scarf around its neck. "Are you alright? You were unconscious when I found you".

"Where am I?" she asked and then looked around to see if there was a person nearby who spoke. Looking around she saw not a single human. Her gaze returned to looking at the Litten.

"Hey, are you alright?" the Litten asked again.

I quickly realized he was talking to me.

"Gah! You're a talking Litten!? How can you be talking?!" Autumn said in shock and slowly backed away.

"Wait! I didn't mean to scare you," he said, making her relax just a bit, "It's just... I've never known anyone that's seen a talking Litten before".

"I know what a Litten is!" Autumn snapped and quickly regretted doing it.

"I just...I never thought they could talk...," she said trailing off.

How am I even able to talk to him? I'm a human. They can't speak to Pokemon...

"You're very strange for an Eevee. Are you sure your alright?" the Litten asked for the third time in a row. He really did care for my safety.

Autumn looked at herself in a puddle nearby and saw that he hadn't been lying, she was an Evee! An Eevee, just like he had said. How can this be? How could this happen?

"Hey, you haven't told me what your name is. What are you called?" the Litten asked her, Autumn hesitated.

"I'm Autumn, that's what they call me back home..." she replied and trailed off as she grew nervous again of remembering where she was now.

Maybe I should tell me later about being a human, he'll think I'm weird and won't help me out of this mess.

The Litten grinned at her. "You can call me Blaze, that's what everyone calls me". Autumn nodded

"It's a great name, did your mother give you that name?" Autumn asked.

Blaze shook his head. "I never met any of my parents, I was adopted and raised by my guild's leader, everyone calls her Snow".

"What is she like?" Autumn asked.

"It's hard to say. She's kind and wise...but sometimes she can snap. It's tough when she's like that, but she's not a bad pokemon". Blaze's attention got sight of the sun that was about to set beyond the forest's reach. Blaze started to look worried.

"Hey...Autumn?" Blaze asked and turned back to face Autumn.

"What is it?" Autumn asked. Blaze hesitated for a moment. "Do you have a place to stay?"

Autumn shook my head. She didn't really know how far away from her home was. Or if she was an entirely different world ruled by Pokemon.

"Will you join me as a member of my team at the Edge Guild?" Blaze asked.

Autumn blinked in surprise and then became confused. "Team? The Edge Guild? What exactly do you mean by that?" Blaze pointed towards the direction of the cliff. Close to the edge, she saw the whole forest with her own eyes.

It's so beautiful, I don't think I've ever seen a forest look this amazing before. Further away she could see a huge tree in the distance.

"If you decide to join me, it won't be long before we will be soon at the Edge Guild. That's where I was going before I stopped to see you unconscious in the meadow. The Edge Guild is where the best Pokemon teams gather to serve a leader of the guild——".

"I'll go with you," Autumn said, interrupting Blaze before he could finish speaking.

Blaze didn't care that much. His eyes gleamed with a fiery passion and looked so pleased.

"Great, follow me!" he purred, leading the way. Autumn followed Blaze close behind him as they headed into the forest towards the guild.

After walking for so long, both of them stopped to rest.

It had felt like hours had passed and they still couldn't find where the end of the forest was.

"Are we almost there? I've had enough of this creepy forest," Autumn finally said, admitting that she wasn't a huge fan of the dark and spooky woods that they had to traverse through in order to get out.

Litten sighed loudly. "I don't know why I can't find the way to the guild, I'm sure I know how to get there," he said, clearly frustrated.

The cold wind rustled leaves in the trees above, making me nervous.

Suddenly a loud bird cry screeched loudly, scaring me half to death. It sounded like a Pokemon she knew she remembered.

"What is that?" Blaze looked around, trying to find where the cry was coming from. He wasn't as scared as I was.

"You two!"

Both of them looked up to see Honchkrow who looked pretty aggressive looking.

"We didn't mean to disturb your sleep, we were just on our way to town," Blaze said, trying to defuse the situation.

The Honchkrow flew down and landed right in front of them. "Both of you shouldn't be here, especially a human like you!" he said.

Autumn felt shocked and unsettled by this. How did he even know she was a human?

Blaze looked at her. "He can't be serious, are you really a human?" he asked.

Autumn was lost for words, she didn't know what to say or do. Why did things have to come to this?

The Honchkrow laughed cruelly. "This is priceless. You didn't tell him anything about being a human? Are humans really that stupid?" he spat.

"Shut up!" Autumn heard Blaze said as he moved in front of her, protecting her from the Honchkrow.

"I may not know that much about humans, but I know someone with a kind heart when I see one".

"If you think I would turn on someone in need, your dead wrong! I'll protect her until my dying breath, on the oath of my guild!"

It was at the moment that she saw what Blaze really was. Not a pokemon or an ally, but a true friend that would do anything to protect their friends. A true hero.

"Blaze...," Autumn said weakly and was quick to wipe my tears away.

The Honchkrow stared at us with even more hate in his eyes. "You're a fool! That's who you've always been. You should be turning on her, she's will destroy this world!"

"No," Blaze firmly said. "I won't let you kill her. Even if I don't know that much about her. I rather defend someone that can't yet fight on her own".

Finally having enough, the Honchkrow launched himself at Blaze.

Blaze quickly dodged and tackled him from behind with his unsheathed claws, only to go tumbling down a hill with the Honchkrow.

Despite still being filled with emotions from before, Autumn hurried down the slope as fast as she could go. "Hang on Blaze, I'm coming!" she yelled.

She was worried about the safety of her friend and what that terrible Honchkrow would do to him.

Getting to the bottom of the hill, she saw that both Blaze and the Honchkrow still fighting each other, though the Honchkrow was getting the upper claw on Blaze.

Finally, the Honchkrow stood over Blaze, pinning him down to the ground. Blaze struggled to get up. He looked as if he had run out of energy to fight.

"Any last words?" the Honchkrow asked before being knocked to the ground by Autumn tackling the Pokémon off.

The Honchkrow quickly got back on his feet and looked even more pissed off. "You dare attack me, human?! Stay out of this!" he spat angrily at Autumn.

The Honchkrow launched himself at Blaze again with talons ready. Suddenly a large white figure on all fours intersected the attack, saving Blaze.

Autumn quickly went to her friend's side. Blaze weakly got up only to fall against Autumn, leaning against her for support.

Blaze's face lit up slightly as if he recognized the Pokémon that had saved them.

"It's her...Snow".


	2. The Guild Leader, Snow

"Get back!" she yelled and carefully moved Blaze out of the way of the Honchkrow.

Autumn was amazed at how cool Blaze's guild leader was.

Snow didn't look young or too old, most likely somewhere in the middle. She looked stunningly beautiful, even when she was in an angered state. It was as if she was like an angel of death. 

Autumn helped Blaze get away from Snow, who was confronting the Honchkrow who had attacked them.

Blow after blow, she drove him away from them. Leaving the Honchkrow not much of a chance to fight back.

"Foolish, foolish! You dare stop me from my mission?" he managed to say before narrowly missing the claws of Snow. "You would help her—".

"I don't know who the hell you are, but you're not touching a single hair on them!" she spat.

Without any warning the Honchkrow finally had opening and attacked, aiming for Snow's eyes.

He missed and was swiftly punished for his mistake with a close-range shadow ball attack that sent him flying towards a tree with a thud.

He wasn't out cold, but he still had enough strength to get up.

"Damn you...guild scum," he huffed, "I'll be back and then you'll be sorry!" he spat and took off before Snow could catch him, flying into the darkness of the night.

When silence came to the forest clearing, Snow's attention soon came to Autumn and Blaze. She mostly had her sight on Blaze with narrowed eyes.

"What were you thinking of going out before nightfall? You have your team assessment tomorrow and you still haven't found anyone to be a part of it. Worse of all, you could have been killed if I didn't come to save you," she spat angrily.

"I...I can explain—," Blaze tried speaking, but Snow had already turned to Autumn.

"And who are you?"

"I'm...Autumn," she replied, "Blaze did nothing wrong, he helped me back in the meadow when I was unconscious and he protected me from that freak you just scared off".

Snow looked at Blaze again. "Is this true?"

Blaze managed to nod, despite his lack of strength that he had that helped to hold him upright.

Sighing, Snow relaxed a bit. "Just this time I'll let you go. Don't let this happen again".

"Yes ma'am...," Blaze said before falling unconscious.

Autumn panicked a bit and was about to ask if he was alright. Before she could ask anything about Blaze's health, Snow spoke.

"He's been through a lot worse, he'll be fine," Snow reassured me.

Autumn sighed in relief. Snow really was a lifesaver.

Snow carefully lifted her and Blaze onto her back.

"We shouldn't be too far away from the town of Leaftin. Hang on to Blaze, it might be a rough ride".

It wasn't long before they arrived in the town of Leaftin.

The town itself was very quiet. It made sense since the town's folk were already sleeping. The size of it wasn't as big as a city, but it felt like one to Autumn.

Snow kept on running until they got to a large building that Autumn guessed was the guildhall.

Just as Autumn got off Snow's back, the guild's door opened to reveal a Heliolisk. He looked worried when he saw Snow carrying Blaze on her back.

"Guild Master! Are you alright?" he asked, rushing towards them.

"As a matter of fact, yes. But I need you to take Blaze to the infirmary. He got ambushed in the forest when he was trying to protect this Eevee".

"Hmmm...I see. I'll do what I can for Blaze," he said and gently took Blaze off of her back. In a flash, he headed towards the door to the guild.

"Who was he?" Autumn asked.

"That was Sunter, he's our healer in the guild. He's young, but a couple more years older then Blaze. He's like an older brother to him, always wanting the best, but never wants him to get too injured. I worry for Blaze, he always overworks himself".

She then sighed in relief and turned towards Autumn.

"I must thank you," Snow said as she lead Autumn to the entrance of the guild.

"What for?" Autumn asked.

"I must admit that I wasn't sure if he would still be here if you didn't save his life in payment for him saving yours. Blaze means a lot to me and the guild, all of us here are the only kind of family he has ever known," she said, her voice hinting on a more somber piece of the past.

"I'm glad I could help, guild master Snow," Autumn repiled, hoping it would lighten the mood.

She smiled slightly. "Now that I think about it, you remind me of someone I knew a long time ago," Snow said as they almost reached the doorway of the guild.

"What?! Really?" Autumn said surprised.

Snow nodded. "She was kind, brave, and cared for her partner more than anything. She was also a—," before she could finish her sentence, she noticed two Pokémon that approached them from the guild's doorway.

One was a huge Arcanine and the other was a Mightyena that was only half the size. They only seemed so big because of the size that Autumn was. Both of them wore matching scarves. Autumn thought it looked cute for such powerful looking Pokémon.

"We heard what happened from Sunter," said the Arcanine, his voice boomed with a deep voice.

Autumn knew that they were talking about Sunter that took Blaze to the infirmary only a few minutes ago.

"Are you sure Blaze is alright? There's not any blood, but to be unconscious? It's a rare thing to see happen to him," said the worried Mightyena.

Autumn was unsettled by the thought of what could have happened if she hadn't saved Blaze. He would have surely been dead.

Snow sighed and approached the two Pokémon.

"I know you're worried about Blaze, but he will pull through, he always has. He's a fighter, just like you two".

They two Pokémon nodded in agreement and they looked as if a heavyweight had been lifted off of their backs.

They soon realized that Autumn was right next to Snow. Looking shyly at them.

"Who might you be?" asked the Arcanine.

"I would like you to meet Autumn," Snow said before Autumn could say a word for herself.

"Autumn, these two are Blitz and Slade, our field research specialists," Snow said, introducing Autumn properly to the huge Pokémon in front of her.

Autumn approached the two Pokémon carefully and smiled weakly. "Hi...".

The Arcanine smirked wider and ruffed the top of her head with his giant paw. "Don't be so shy, me and Slade won't hurt you," Blitz said.

Slade nodded, agreeing with his partner. "If your friends with the guild master, your welcome to stay here".

Autumn was relieved, she was glad that Blaze and Snow weren't the only kind Pokémon in the guild.

All of them entered the guildhall and Autumn was amazed at what the guild looked like inside. There were Pokémon of all shapes and sizes who were talking at tables and enjoying themselves with something to eat.

Some were telling stories, most likely of where they've been. Others looked as if they were ready to fall asleep.

It looked amazing to behold. Autumn had never seen anything quite like it before.

Snow turned back to see Autumn."I'd like to welcome you to the Edge Guild. What do you think about it?"

"It's wonderful, I've never imagined that it was going to look like this," Autumn replied.

The guild leader nodded. "I glad you like it".

She turned to face Blitz. "Could you show her to her sleeping quarters?"

Blitz nodded. "Of course, Guild Master Snow," he said and gestured Autumn to follow him.

"Thanks for everything Snow!" Autumn said before following Blitz towards the stairs down to the sleeping quarters.

The lights were dimly lit, but it wasn't hard to see her way through the hallway.

"I must apologize for the lighting down here, we haven't been able to fix it since one of our members left for a long mission," Blitz said.

"Is he a lot bigger than you?" Autumn asked.

Blitz nodded. "He's actually bigger than the everyone in the whole guild, he's one of the guild's most powerful guild members".

"He sounds like such a tough Pokémon," Autumn remarked.

"You would be surprised," he replied with a laugh, "He's not always like are other usual tough guys. He's quite friendly. Were rivals when it comes to that. Without him here, no one can really check the lanterns to see if they're still in working order".

Before Autumn could ask another question, the two had reached the end of the hallway. There was a door that looked worn out.

"This will be your room until you decide to leave the guild".

Autumn felt grateful for Blitz. "Thanks, for everything".

Blitz smiled. "Your welcome...," he trailed off. He looked as if he had forgotten what she was called.

"It's Autumn".

"Right! I'm so sorry about that!" Blitz apologized, he seamed so embarrassed for forgetting Autumn's name.

"It's alright," Autumn replied, "Lots of people where I'm from forget my name".

Blitz nodded. "Goodnight then, Autumn. I'll see you...tomorrow," he said for the last time and turned back to head down the hallway.

Autumn turned back her attention back to the door and managed to push it open. The room behind the door was almost empty.

There was a small window giving light to the room, but the only thing remaining on the floor of the room was a bed that was covered with dust, it looked as if it hadn't been touched in years.

I wonder who originally had this room? Why hasn't anyone bothered to clean it?

Autumn leaped up onto the bed, she almost didn't land correctly. When her balance was more stable, she started using her tail like a duster.

There were no brooms in sight, so it was the only thing she could think of to clean the bed. It also made sense to her since she didn't have any hands to hold up a broom in the first place.

The bed was soon clean and Autumn shook off the dust that was on her tail.

Resting down on the bed, she felt more tired than she had ever felt before.

She was worried about how Blaze was. But Autumn knew that Snow was probably right. He would be okay.

He'll be alright. I'm sure of it.


End file.
